Cory Berning
Yellow | gender = Male | spouse = Stephanie Slaven | family = Mrs. Berning (mother) Mr. Berning (father) | children = Kyle Berning (son) Kayla Berning (daughter) }} '''Cory Robert Berning' is a fictional character from the Jane Hoop Elementary series written by Rita Christensen. He is a student who goes to a elementary school called Jane Hoop Elementary, but was mysteriously chosen alongside the other kids (Danny, Rebecca, Alec and Jaquille) as superheroes. Biography Cory is introduced in the first book of the series as close friend of Danny, but a very good friend to Jaquille. He is described having spiky dark brown hair, and his signature color is yellow. Not as tall as Danny, Alec or Jaquille, he is still one of the strongest member of the team, Jane Hoop Elementary. Cory's uniform, yellow clothing including blue jean pants. His birthdate is on March 19931 the day before two months for, Alec's birth. His two parents were Mark and Jane Berning as along with Mr. Henry and Mrs. Henry (Rebecca's parents),1 Mr. Gutzwiller and Miss. Gutzwiller (Alec's parents),1 Mrs. Gorden and Mr. Gorden (Danny's parents),1 Miss. Short and Mr. Short (Jaquille Parents) since they were have their own child. According to Goldenman,1 Cory's parents were not killed after all. Brown hair and brown eyes but a white person dramas interesting playing basketball.1 Cory was remain that he had brown hair and brown eyes, his favorite color is yellow and favorite food is Pizza (also working on appearance from Alec). Christensen stated how Cory's appearance updated guess how that his parents did not died. Cory remain as his appearance was that he was the fast runner than Alec and Danny.1 Best friend, Jaquille was not nearly as fast as Cory. Christensen make a information how Cory did not get a date "Because someone else finds a date for Naudia Gorden to Alec and Rebecca Henry to Danny, would he get a date with Stephanie Slaven?".1 Appearance ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'' In the first book, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, Cory begin his first day of school and befriends with Danny and Jaquille. Cory and Jaquille supports Danny's back after being bullied by Alec, which lead them to getting into a huge fight, causing him to use his powers that almost killed Alec, that gave them both detention. In the meantime, the world is under attack and Cory (alongside Danny, Jaquille, Alec and a girl named Rebecca, which Danny has a crush on), were teleported to a mysterious building to become heroes. However, they refused and left until they were attacked by thugs until they got rescued by Salma (later named Catwoman). After resuing them, she used them to get her plans into success by doing something back for the kids. As a result, the gang used their powers to stop Catwoman's evil plan. They eventually defeated her and Cory agrees to become member of Jane Hoop Elementary heroes. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape'' In the second book, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape, the second book, Cory, alongside the gang, celebrated the release of their viral reality video game. Although, Catwoman is up to no good again as their #1 fan, Kirk Waters gets trapped inside the video game. In the meantime, they went inside the video game to stop Catwoman's evil plan. Cory explains to the gang that it was the Cyber Escape that is the key that could stop viral hacking from Catwoman. In the meantime, Cory, Jaquille, Alec and Rebecca lost, and ended up getting possessed in the real world. It is now up to Danny to destroyed the Cyber Escape, breaking the hacking and clearing out the viruses, saving the world as well as his friends. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge'' In the third book, Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, Cory and the heroes met Goldenman, who turned out to be attacking them as well as the world, after he lost his memory and Catwoman lies that the world is trying to kill him. Cory explained that Goldenman was reborn over thousands of years. Now that it has been passed, Cory intents that they should refresh his memory and telling him that they are not trying to hurt him, in which he refused to believe them. In the meantime, Goldenman and the villains kidnaps Cory, Jaquille and Naudia, and are rescued by Danny, Rebecca and Alec. Later, Goldenman is revealed to be Danny's godfather, quits joining Catwoman's side so he can be on the heroes side. Cory helped Goldenman to clear the case, in which he is plead not guilty in court. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball'' In the fourth book, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, Cory joined the heroes to research a magical and powerful object, the Magic Ball, in which Catwoman has taken it to use it as her next plan to rule the world. As a result, Cory was one of the victims to get frozen from the Magic Ball. Danny saves him, and the others by reversing the spell from the Magic Ball performed by Catwoman. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' The fifth book Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power arrives as Cory joined the conversation about Goldenman's brother-in-law, Evan, being hatched from the green egg, in which he joined Catwoman's side to seek his revenge on Goldenman. He created the evil Jane Hoop Elementary clones where Cory fights with his evil self. As result, their base gets destroyed, and Goldenman gets stabbed and is dying and losing power. Also, the heroes lost their powers to the clones. Cory journeys with the heroes to Morphin the Power to get back their powers that is the Crystal Power and save Goldenman. They met Dacia and gave the gang their karate powers. Cory is given a power of lightning, in which he can control electricity. In the end, Evan and the clones gets destroyed, and Goldenman is cured. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'' Danny retired as superhero because of Catwoman's not returning, in which she did return, making him to rekindle back on the team in the sixth book Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. However, Danny is discovered attacking them, and joining Catwoman's side. He is turned out that he is under a spell. While Alec and Rebecca speak up to Catwoman's sub, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia are joined by newcomers Stephanie and Hunter to journey to save Danny. Cory is developing a crush on Stephanie. At the end of the book, Stephanie, Hunter and Alice joined the team, where Cory and Stephanie romantically began to chat with each other. After her next plan failed, Catwoman is unleashing the Final Rush, so the heroes must get ready to stop her next plan. ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'' In Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, the seventh and final book of the series, Cory gets even closer with Stephanie. He helped Danny get to the Base safety as they disguise as himself to fight with the villains. As a result, he gets injured during a battle where his arm brutally gets scrapped by one of Catwoman's army. Towards the middle of the book, Danny, Rebecca and Alec journey to find three objects (The First, The Magic Ball and The Crystal Power) to stop Catwoman and the Final Rush from falling. Cory and Stephanie developed a romantic relationship, and the two joined Danny, Rebecca and Alec, alongside others, into the final battle against Catwoman, where they survived and Catwoman dies. Epilogue 10 years later, Cory is married to Stephanie and has two children: Kayla and Kyle, and also retired from being a superhero and is now living a normal life. Cory will be returning in the series with film franchise spin-off series, ''Heroes Forever'' film series where he now is retired and enjoying his life. Character portrayal Cory is portrayed by Brandon Simpson in all of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' films (2000-2011). He describes his character "funny, seems to be always a scaredy cat, but most time he is brave no matter what circumstances there is." Simpson will reprise his role as Cory in the film series spin off, the Heroes Forever trilogy, based on the spin off book, Heroes Forever: The New Beginning. He will appear in the series sequel; Heroes Forever: The New Resolution in 2017. References #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ a b "Living With Cory Berning". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. External links *Cory Berning at JHE Wiki Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1996 Category:Fictional student Category:Child superheroes Category:Jane Hoop Elementary characters